1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwriting board, in particular to a handwriting board with a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional virtual electronic whiteboard. A user (not shown) holds a handwriting board 102 and writes thereon. Then, the content written by the user is transmitted in a wireless manner (by infrared or Bluetooth) to a computer 104. The computer 104 processes the written content and transmits the processed content to a projector 106. Finally, the projector 106 projects the written content onto a wall (not shown) for display.
Since the conventional handwriting board 102 is not provided with a display, the user cannot immediately recognize whether the written content is correct or not unless the user watches the content projected by the projector 106. Thus, such an arrangement is not user-friendly and is inconvenient for the user.